


镀银的虚像

by paracetamol407



Category: Kamen Rider Ryuki
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 16:08:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28691460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paracetamol407/pseuds/paracetamol407
Summary: 当看向镜子的另一边
Relationships: Kanzaki Shiro & Kanzaki Yui
Kudos: 4





	镀银的虚像

**Author's Note:**

> 很多过往捏造和个人解读

神崎士郎自小物理天赋极高，同龄人还在学习笼统的自然科学，他已经能够独立阅读高年级的物理课本。成像原理、定义公式、能量守恒，他看得越多，越是相信客观物质存在的必要性。十三岁那年，他抱住妹妹逐渐变冷的身体，向镜中的优衣点了头，神崎士郎的人生自此被置入一柄利剑，它高悬在优衣和他之间，只等第二十个生日一到，就彻底斩断他们之间的所有联结。  
神崎优衣必须活下去，因为无论是物质还是人类，首先要存在于世界上，一切才有周旋的余地。他的妹妹只需无忧无虑地继续长大，剩下的交给他来解决。镜世界，骑士，战斗……神崎士郎有条不紊地安排着一切，奥丁会打败所有人，为优衣赢得新的生命。

人一旦产生某种极端的渴望，便会为此奋不顾身。他对这点再清楚不过，并深知被选中的骑士们也是一样。他用实现愿望的海市蜃楼来诱惑他们加入这场无解的死局，骑士们会战斗至死，骑士们必须战斗至死，从握住卡盒的那一刻开始，他们都不再有第二项选择。  
香川英行是神崎士郎少有的几次失败之一。他用家人作为筹码，威胁对方放弃关闭镜世界的计划，教授却没有丝毫犹豫地拒绝了。他在心里冷笑：代价中但凡有他人的死亡，就绝不存在什么英雄。他从来都明白这一点。

大学时他去上必修课，文学理论老师在讲台上大谈存在主义，他心不在焉地拿着稿纸坐在教室角落演算，等着下课回实验室继续完成先前的测试。思考的间隙中，他听到老师正在读某本书中的一段观点：“……西绪福斯的形象并不准确，应该说我们每个人都是自己的达那伊得斯水槽，要想灌满它是白费力气。存在主义者宣布，他们已经放弃这种徒劳。但是他们没有放弃水槽。他们觉得空水槽很壮观。”  
他抬头看到老师投影出两张图片。神崎士郎的大部分时间都用在了有关镜世界的研究和实验上，传说故事之类的离他太过遥远。况且神明真的存在又如何呢？他们既然可以轻易地实现凡人所无法达成的夙愿，自然也能够降下永无尽头的残酷惩罚。他不相信这些东西，只有真正地活着才有改变的机会。只要还存在于世界上，就没有抵达不了的地方，没有填补不了的空洞。对他而言，优衣的生命即是存在。

即使神崎士郎可以自如地穿行在镜世界和现实之间，他也知道自己早就不存在于人世的事实。可哪怕他是如此地了解死亡，却并不会与妹妹更加接近，他们悬停在不一样的时空中，看见的都只是对方在镜中的倒影。镜世界是他们的庇护所，也是骑士们的角斗场。他不想让妹妹知道真相，只能将她阻隔在外。  
只有一次，优衣进入镜世界中找到他，女孩闭口不言，只是看着他。两人在外貌上并非是十分相像的兄妹，但当他们望向彼此，血缘中某种最本质的东西在眼中闪动着。神崎士郎与神崎优衣血脉相连，但爱恨并不因此相抵，他要牺牲所有骑士来延续她的生命，而她宁可自戕也要断绝镜中的一切厮杀。谁也不愿让步，他们的偏执在此刻重合了。

奥丁与夜骑战斗时，他全无即将取得胜利的喜悦，眼前一遍遍地回放着有关优衣的画面。她站在高楼的边缘，如同当年七岁的她从椅子上跌倒那般，向下坠落再坠落，去到一个他伸手永远无法拉住的地方。时间可以倒转重置，但绝无可能延长，无论他重来多少次，都不能阻止妹妹第二十个生日的到来。  
这所房子内放置着许许多多镜子，如果打破其中一面，残存的每一块碎片又反射出许多新的图像，这种无限循环仿佛他一次又一次地重置时间，一遍又一遍地尝试着制造出能够接受他选择的这条道路的优衣。  
长久以来，他都用虚假的美好填充她的记忆：没有被囚禁的房间，只有灿烂的阳光和一望无际的海洋；没有绝望的呼喊，只有耳边潮汐轻柔起伏的声响。她不需要知道骑士战斗的意义，不需要了解镜世界的真相，更不需要保留童年被父母囚禁的痛苦回忆。  
可如果剥离掉那些他们共同经历的绝望，优衣与他之间那种世间仅剩彼此、仿若生死与共般的联结是否也会一并消失？在无数次时间重置中循环的女孩究竟是神崎优衣，还是仅仅只是一个装载他执念的容器？他不能面对的到底是优衣的拒绝，还是她注定死亡的事实，又或者是那个房间里孤身存活的自己？  
四周落下的羽毛变成黑色，像是被灼烧过一般，而他只在十三岁那年经历过一场大火。

神崎士郎在这一刻了解到事情的真相：那柄高悬的利剑是他亲手铸成的，优衣在十二年前就已经死去，只有他还站在镜子前固执地不肯转身，自欺欺人地将这个不存在的妹妹挽留于人世。  
他回忆起在早慧的年纪里读过一遍就记住的定义：从光学上来说，镜中呈现的是虚像，实际的光线不能抵达，也无法被光屏承接。优衣早就不在了，无论多么强烈的愿望和多么深切的爱都无法触及。他该放手了。

刚与优衣分开的几年里，神崎士郎时常会想起很多年前的一个夏天，那时他们还能随意地进出每个房间，屋内的玻璃窗被擦拭得十分干净，透过它们能望见没有尽头的天空和明亮的太阳。优衣怕晒不想出门，抱了一堆绘本来找他讲故事，两人一起翻过一页又一页，看了一本又一本，直到快全部读完时，他才发现她露出一点疲态，于是放低了声音，小心翼翼地揭过书页。书末印着一篇没什么依据的历史科学故事，讲的是有关镜子发明的趣闻：主角为了找出最适合做镜子背后衬垫的材料尝试了许多次，但都遗憾地以失败告终，结果在一次意外中融合了两种物质，冷却后惊喜地发现镜中映出了清晰的人像，文后结论是只要怀着坚定的目标不懈努力，成功终将光临云云。  
这篇故事考据错误，内容混乱，读得他连连摇头。念完最后一个字时神崎士郎侧过头去看优衣，发现他的妹妹伏在靠枕上，安静地睡着了。

END

*“西绪福斯的形象并不准确……”这段出自《浪漫的谎言与小说的真实》


End file.
